


7. First Christmas Together

by letgoofmygreggo



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [7]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pre-Relationship, fandom advent 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Just a group of friends having Christmas together.Apart of the fandom advent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE CAUGHT UP MA.

_**December 21st - 3 Years Ago** _

It had been something they had talked about doing for years, a friend christmas where none of them went back to their parents for the day and instead they all went to someone's flat and most likely got drunk while playing games.   
The only hold out year after year was Sjin, who just couldn’t seem to say no to his parents. But this year Sjin’s parents were going away for the holidays and would not be having christmas at their house, Lewis and Duncan had jumped at the opportunity and now the three friends were sitting around Duncan’s dining room table, casually drinking as they discussed their plans.

“So who are we inviting?”  
Duncan asked as he tapped his pen on the table.   
They were writing down all of their plans. Currently they had agreed to have a nice roast lunch and just have the leftovers for dinner. The three of them would split the price of food and all anyone else had to bring was bottles of booze to share. 

“Well Simon is going to be here for christmas so him defiantly.”  
Duncan wrote Lewis’ suggestion down.

“Sips is going back to Canada this year so that kinda sucks.”  
Sjin frowned, sad that Sips would be able to spend christmas with them.

“Yeah it sucks man.”  
Lewis agreed and also frowned.

“Aw come on guys, let’s not get all sad. Who else can we invite? What about Tom?”  
At the mention of Tom Lewis’ face lit up. 

“Yeah that’s a good idea Duncan!”  
Duncan couldn’t help but giggle slightly but Sjin continued to frown.

“Didn’t Tom say him and Ben were doing something together this christmas.”  
Immediately Lewis went back to frowning.

“Well then we best invite them both. Ben is cool anyways. Lewis can ask Tom, then he will definitely say yes.”  
Lewis glared at Duncan but still got his phone out to call Tom.

“Hello friend.”

“Hi Tom. Duncan, Sjin and I were planning to do a friends christmas this year and we were wondering if you and Ben wanted to join? I know you guys already have plans but it would be cool if you guys could come.”  
Tom responded almost immediately.

“Yeah man, Ben and I would love to come.”  
Lewis couldn’t help but grin.

“Awesome. I’ll give you more details at work tomorrow. Cya then.”

“Cya then.”  
Both Lewis and Tom hung up at the same time.

“See I told you he would say yes.”

\----------------------------

Over at Tom’s place, Ben suspiciously glared at Tom.

“And what exactly would I love to do?”  
Tom shuffled on the spot, trying to think of a way to explain what had just happened.

“Uh, we are going to spend christmas with Lewis, Sjin and Duncan.”  
Ben kept glaring at Tom before he finally gave up and sighed.

“The things I do for you.”  
Tom smiled.

“And people say you are a jerk.”

“And by people you mean just you.”  
Both friends smiled at eachother, happy to get back to their usual banter. 

 

_**December 25th - 3 Years Ago** _

 

Christmas had turned out to be a success. Tom had shown up with four bottles of gin and a smile on his face with an obviously questioning Ben in tow.   
Sjin couldn’t tell if Lewis’ excitement was due to the gin or Tom but either way Lewis had been ecstatic. 

Lunch had turned out amazing thanks to Simon's cooking skills. The drinking began the second all the lunch dishes were cleared and the games came out. They switched between Mario Kart and various fighting games where they held a tournament.   
Simon's button mashing proved to be better than any skills Sjin claimed to have and he somehow won the thing. Video games turned into drinking games and soon everyone was smashed off their faces.   
Ben and Simon were the first to leave, leaving around midnight. Soon after Sjin passed out on Duncan’s couch and by 1am Lewis and Tom decided to leave. 

They stood outside Duncan’s place, ready to part ways when Tom spoke.

“Oh I almost forgot, I got you something.”  
Tom pulled a small red box out of his hoodie pocket and handed it over to Lewis who gently took it.

“You really didn’t have to get me anything.”  
Lewis felt slightly guilty as he looked over the small box, he had considered getting Tom something but he had decided against since he had no plans to get anyone else anything.

“It’s nothing. Just something I saw and just had to get you. Open it.”  
Tom smiled at Lewis as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket for warmth. Slowly Lewis opened the box and revealed a silver keychain with a honeycomb and bee attached. Realisation hit Lewis like a ton of bricks.

“They didn’t show you.”  
Tom smirked.

“Oh, they did. And I have to say Lewis, you really suit that bee costume.”  
Tom began laughing as Lewis groaned.

“I am going to kill Sjin and Duncan.”


End file.
